


paradise

by jaejun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dominant Eren Yeager, Drugs, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Other, Prison, Prison Sex, Smut, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejun/pseuds/jaejun
Summary: I am a human.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE.**

First time I met him, Mikasa was showing me inside the underground prison, to get used and not lose myself in it. 

It was a decent sized, and cold. i hated cold and dark places. only imagining myself lost in a place like that gave me chills. 

The few prisoners who were in the cells turned their heads to look at the both of us walking through the corridors, the click of our shoes echoed with the acoustic of the prison walls. 

Knowing the kind of people who were trapped in there, I tried to not make eye contact with any of them. 

If I wouldn’t have remembered why I was here, in the next second I would have turned around and walked right out of the same door I came through. But they paid me a lot of money, and I needed the money. 

“You will get used to it, trust me.” Mikasa patted my back before grabbing my hand and leading the way. 

“What is that for?” I asked in a low voice, my eyes glued to the syringe in her hand. 

“Oh this?” she held up the syringe up to her face, “this is for our special prisoner” she smiled, “the one who you will be taking care of.” 

Confused as to what they meant ‘special’ I twisted my face into a confused expression, “what do you mean special?” raising my eyebrows, I looked around the cells; isn’t everyone here special?

She turned her head in my direction as we were scrambling down to the end of the hallway. Noticing an isolated cell, away from everyone and everything, I nodded my head now knowing what she meant. 

She threw a small smile in my direction, “We don’t know. No one has told us anything about why he is here.” she shrugged, “The only thing that we know is that he came here by his own will six years ago and that if we stop giving him this,” Mikasa held up the syringe again, pointing at it, “he will turn up being dangerous.” chuckling a little, “his brain is a little damaged you could say.” 

Not saying anything else, she opened the small window to the cell, all her attention moving towards it, my eyes shifted to a figure sitting on the bed. 

He was sitting there, the light barely touching his features as he was looking down to the floor, lost. 

He was so young. 

Are you telling me that he came here when he was a child? How dangerous can a child be? 

“Eren, it’s time for your medicine.” Mikasa said. Then followed by a, “come here.” 

I looked towards her dumbfounded. 

Will she not open the door? 

My heart jumped in my throat when i shifted my gaze to the small window, already seeing the boy standing there, behind the window bars, such dark, cold and empty eyes staring my way, straight into my soul. 

He was beautiful and he seemed to innocent and defenseless. I had a sudden urge to protect him, but at the same time, I was terrified.

Why was he here? How was it even possible for a child to come here by his own will and be locked up in this place? What about his family? His parents?

I had so many questions running through my head, I didn’t notice Mikasa had already prepared the injection, only to be surprised by the boy tilting his head to the side and letting her inject him the serum into his neck. 

If I think about it now, I guess i’ve been caught by you from that very moment. Your sad eyes trapped me from the very beginning.

At that time, I wondered if he felt anything. He seemed more like a puppet. His expression was unreadable even as he had a needle stuck in his neck.

”Well done, Eren. Such a good boy.” Mikasa praised as she removed the syringe from his neck, her hand stroking his head gently, then running her fingers through his brown ravishingly hair. 

“Now look here,” Mikasa pointed at me, pushing me forward slightly, “she will take care of you from now on.” she smiled, “you remember what happened with the last girl? We had to bring in another one.” 

At that, I raised my eyebrows suspiciously. What girl? What happened? Did he do something to her? 

Then Mikasa took my hand, placing a key in my palm. 

“This is the key to the cell, but you cannot enter, unless you are cleaning or changing him,” she squeezed my hand, “but you will need to let the guards know first, because eren 

will have to be restrained with chains.

“Don’t ever forget that.”

I nodded. 


	2. paradise

**CHAPTER TWO.**

_How old is he?_ I remembered asking Mikasa as I raised my hand, wrapping my finger around the bars, Erens sleeping form behind them. 

_19 years old._ She responded. 

_So he was 13 when he came here all alone? It seems that way._

_He is younger than me._ I said to myself as I tightened my grip on the black shirt I was carrying with me. 

_What about his family? No one came to visit him. I guess he has no one._

_Or maybe they don’t know where he is?_

Those piercing green eyes, I couldn’t get them out of my mind. The way he stared at me the first time we met, I could have sworn that he could see everything through me. 

I was wondering if he was somehow conscious in that short moment before Mikasa injected him. She told me clearly not to delay giving it to him more than thirty minutes, or things will get worse. 

“Ready?” The brown haired guard who was to help me out on the first day smiled at me warmly before unlocking the cell. 

He entered first, opening the door wider so I could step in. 

I had to change his shirt. Because of the serum which was constantly injected to him, he was sweating really bad, making one change him twice per day. 

I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Why did I have to have such a weak heart when it came to these kind of stuff? I guess weak and pitiful people get to me. 

“Hi Eren, I came to change your shirt.” Forcing a smile when I saw him already getting up from the bed. It was like he already knew what it will come. And I was wondering if he was aware of what was happening around him. If he was conscious. 

Or he was like a little animal trained to act this way and be obedient? 

Of course he couldn’t be handcuffed when I had to change his shirt, the only thing the guard could do was put a collar around his neck with a chain attached to a leather belt around his waist. 

From the belt were two chains that the guard held on until the changing process was coming to an end. 

For my safety, he had to be cautious and prepared for anything Eren may do. 

But Eren didn’t move an inch or a single muscle. Since we opened the door, the only thing he did was get out of bed. Was he even breathing? 

I approached him with small steps before lifting my hands to grab the bottom hem of his shirt, my eyes never leaving his emotionless features. Making sure that he will not take my by surprise and strangle me. 

Yes, I admit I was a little bit scared. Being this close to a criminal or someone with mental disorder at that. I don’t understand why they would hire me, a 23-year old girl. 

My heart was pounding out of my chest, my emotions splitting in all directions when I started to slowly lift his shirt up, my fingers brushing his warm skin and defined muscles. I heard that he liked to take care of his body, those few times when he wasn’t drugged. 

This is my first time being this close to him. 

Eren lifted his arms as I took his shirt off, his eyes looking at the ground. I couldn’t help but stare at the sight in front of me. He was gorgeous. He seemed almost unreal. 

But he was dangerous. I shouldn’t forget that, or i will lose my sanity, literally. 

I quickly put the black shirt on him, as if wanting to escape from something. But I guess my clumsiness didn’t escape the brown haired guard as i heard a soft laugh behind me. 

“The last girl had the same look every time she came here.” He confessed. I couldn’t help but note that in my head. Then he smiled seeing my confused expression. 

“The look of a girl in heat.” He added, a smirk suddenly appeared on his lips as soon as he finished that sentence. 

_Heat?_

”It didn’t end very well the last time though. Sometimes love can be very scary.” He added, his gaze now landing on Eren. 

My cheeks feel warmer. I was looking like that at him? 

I threw him a glare, but his smirk transformed into a grin, his eyes shamelessly analyzing me from head to toe. 

You have to be kidding me. 

“You..” I started, wanting to give him a piece of my mind, but he beat me to it. 

“Jean Kirstein is the name” he winked before running his fingers through his brown hair. 

“Well, Jean. After eating shit, can you wash your mouth? It stinks.” I said loud and clear for him to hear me as I was preparing the syringe. 

“And can you remove the collar around his neck? it’s kind of in the way. He doesn’t seem that dangerous, the boy hasn’t moved a muscle.” I looked back up at Jean, flicking the syringe in my hand. 

“That I can’t do. Just inject him like this.” He said, gritting his teeth in annoyance. 

You hissed a curse under your breath, then sighed as your gaze trailed back to Eren who was standing there in front of you like a statue. 

Your cold fingers touched the side of his neck, taking a step closer to him, you injected the needle in his neck, a little below the collar. 

You could feel his steady pulse under your fingers, a slight blush bubbling up your cheeks the moment your eyes stopped on his perfect features. You couldn’t help but admire his ravishing brown hair, resisting the urge to lace your fingers through that silky looking hair. 

After you started to analyze every inch of his face, your eyes lingered too much on his lips. Noticing his bottom lip was a bit fuller than his top lip, and also forgetting entirely about the needle which was still stuck in his neck. 

And of course, forgetting entirely about Jean as well, who was watching silently everything with an eyebrow raised and shaking his head. 

You saw him from the corner of your eye. Now you were staring at him as you pushed the drug into Erens vein. 

With a smirk on your face, you bit your lip piercing, your eyes never leaving Jeans. “Well, it can’t be helped, this baby over here is way too hot compared to others.” You winked before stepping away and leaving the room entirely. 


	3. paradise

**CHAPTER THREE.**

Sitting on a bench, at the cafeteria, Jean couldn’t help but stare at you, suddenly feeling his lips dry. 

“What are you doing?” Sasha asked as he took a seat next to Jean, then pulling two breakfast sandwiches from her bag. 

“That girl” Jean mumbled under his breath, his eyes narrowing as he was watching every move you made, like a predator watching it’s prey. 

“That new girl?” Sasha looked your way, “What about her?” bored as she took a large bite out of her sandwich. 

“Don’t tell me she got your attention,” she asked, her eyes widening “I thought you were gay.” 

Jean shoot an irritating glare towards his colleague. The red-haired girl grinned, her mouth full as she was struggling to swallow before Jean forced her to. 

But Jean kept silence. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but when he saw the way you were looking at Eren the other day, with such just and curiosity, he felt a sudden urge to make you look at him the same way. 

He loved the way you responded to him. You were exactly his type. 

Calculated, with this air of confidence and with a strong personality. 

“By the way?” Sasha smirked while her eyes analyzed her colleague. 

“You aren’t the only one who’s interested in her,” Sasha pointed to the other side of the room, “you have some competition over there.” 

Jean followed Sashas gaze, to the other side of the room where leaning with his back against a wall, Reiner was studying every inch of your body as you were happily drinking your hot chocolate, clearly clueless about your surroundings. 

What others were doing, Mikasa was doing the same. 

She was somewhere near Jeans table, and her eyes were stuck on you. She couldn’t help it. 

After that annoying girl who took care of Eren before, finally left, you came. 

No matter how much she begged the director of the prison, Erwin didn’t want to hear a word. He preferred someone else in her place to take care of Eren. 

She worked hard for two years in a row in this place. She could handle anything. She wasn’t a weak girl. 

However, Erwin preferred you over her, and she couldn’t understand why. 

It bugged her more than she showed. 

Mikasa only had one week with Eren and it wasn’t enough. She wanted more time with him. She wanted to be closer. She was crazy about him, just like the last girl who took care of him. 

She couldn’t forget that time when she delayed drugging him. She couldn’t forget his strange behavior. 

She couldn’t forget the way he looked at her as if she was his whole world. 

Even at the very moment, her heart was racing while remembering that specific night. She could remember his smile so well.

His touch. His lips. 

She wanted all of that again. 

But first, she had to get rid of you. 

Somehow. 

“How was your first week?” Erwin said, looking up from his desk, “I hope you aren’t scared enough to run away.” he smiled warmly the moment you stepped inside his office. 

“I have to say that without doubts everything had a great impact on me. But do not worry director, I will get used to everything around here,” smiling and nodding, “I’m not a weak person. Besides, Eren isn’t that bad.” 

“Is that so?” Erwins expression suddenly became serious. 

“Erens dangerous. Do not let yourself get fooled by his innocent appearance.” He said sternly, “many before you thought the same way, and then they didn’t end up very well..” 

“What happened with the last girl?” You asked. Curiosity eating you alive. 

“She was caught taking advantage of Erens condition.” Erwin sighed as he placed his hands under his chin. 

“I am sorry, I don’t think i’m following” twisting my face into a confused one. 

“She was all over him. Naked. Eren was drugged, he had no idea what was happening.” 

You gasped. That was something you could not completely assimilate. 

“And you are telling me that he’s the dangerous one?” You raised an eyebrow full of disbelief. 

Erwin shakes his head, “Just don’t forget to inject him. That is the only thing you must do before anything else.” Was all Erwin said before showing you to the door.

Walking slowly towards the cell that i’ve become so accustomed to for the past two months, I thought about what Erwin said. 

How can he be dangerous? Maybe it’s all a lie? 

I opened the cell, taking small steps towards the bed, 

“Who are you?” I asked him as I placed myself next to him, on his bed, watching him sleep. 

I entered the cell without anyone knowing. It had been two months since I was keeping an eye on him and with each day I came to feel less scared, despite the warnings.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his head, running my fingers through his soft brown hair.

“You seem so innocent, so defenseless.” stopping my hand, “what are you doing in a dark and frightening place like this one?”

“I will take care of you, I promise,” I whispered to him as I started to stroke his head gently again. 

His eyes open slowly. But he wasn’t looking at me. His eyes were lost, empty. 

He never said one word to me. He never looked in my eyes again since the first day we met.   
And I wanted him to be conscious of my presence. I wanted him to look at me. 

But those drugs given to him were for shutting his brain off. 

He had no idea what was happening to him. He had no idea about my existence as well.

What will happen if i were to stop giving him the injection? 

I came to care about him. 

I felt sorry for him. I wanted to help him somehow. 

But how? 

What if he was indeed dangerous? 

What if he will try to hurt me, or worse? 

Kill me. 


	4. paradise

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

”What is happening with you? you seem strange. Every time I see you heading towards Erens cell, you have a creepy smile on your face. Don’t tell me you started to have feelings for him. Are you crazy?” Mikasa threw a disapproving look my way, her arms folded against her chest. 

“It’s not like that, I just feel sorry for him.” I raised a suspicious eyebrow. 

What was her problem? Since when did she care about my doings? We weren’t that close for her to come and expect me to put my whole life and feelings on a plate in front of her. I wasn’t doing it with my own family, and most likely with a stranger. 

I was the type who prefers to keep everything to herself. 

“Are you sure about that?” Mikasa raised an eyebrow, “I see how you caress his cheek. Please, he’s not a normal person. He will never return your feelings. If he is able to do something in this situation, then the highest possibility will be to kill you.” 

What? She saw me? Don’t tell me that she was spying on me. 

“He isn’t like what all of you are thinking. He would not harm anyone; not in that state at least.”

“How do you know that?” she said, chuckling slightly. 

“How do you know that he is dangerous? How can you be so sure? Have you actually seen him doing anything?” 

I narrowed my eyes as carefully studied her, trying to somehow figure out what her problem was and why she is trying so hard to convince me of how dangerous Eren is. 

The first and last time we went to his cell, she didn’t seem that scared of him. On the contrary. She even caressed his head lovingly. 

I was there. Did she forget that? Or did she think I was stupid? 

You could not find someone sharper than me on this entire planet. I wasn’t easy to be fooled. The person who could make me look like a total idiot was not born yet. 

I smirked as I watched her struggle to answer my question. 

“Since when do you know Eren? You seem pretty close.” I concluded as I played with a strand of hair, twirling it around my finger. 

Her eyes widened. And I enjoyed seeing her all flustered. 

“What’s with the question?” she said, trying to avoid eye contact with me. 

“Well, I just wanted to know. I like to know more about people whom I am working with. Why? Is it a secret? Is it something you can’t share?” I smiled at her. I didn’t like this girl. I don’t know why. She was somehow weird, like she was hiding something, apart from the fact that she liked Eren. It was obvious. 

“If I would like Eren, would that be a problem for you?” I asked her, my blunt question made her eyes widen, her lips parting in shock. 

“Kidding.” I added when I saw her not moving a muscle. She was like a little kid. An open book. It was so easy to read her, her feelings were all around the place. 

It wasn’t that hard to figure her out. My conclusion? I can let my guard down with her around. 

“It was a joke.” I laughed, “I don’t see Eren that way. To actually like someone, first, he would have to gain my trust and my heart. But it’s a long way until then.” I watched as she sighed in relief making me let out a chuckle. 

Why so weak? I could squish you so easily. Don’t give me a reason to. 

“Hey, do you think I’m not aware of what you’re doing?” Jean was suddenly walking beside me as I was heading towards the restroom. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” I rolled my eyes. This jerk was on my blacklist. 

_In heat?_ Even now I couldn’t believe he actually used those words the first day we met. 

“Are you mad at me? If I apologize, will you forgive me?” Jean grabbed my hand before reaching the door. 

“Can you let go? I need to pee and maybe shit.”

He quickly released my arm as soon as those words left my mouth. I internally laughed and turned around to push the door open. 

“I will not leave you alone with that freak no matter what, you hear me?” I heard Jean say before the restroom closed in his face. 

We will see about that. 

The next day, I was late.

My alarm didn’t ring. I was forty minutes late and I felt my palms sweating from nervousness. 

What if something happened to Eren? I had to be there at five in the morning. And it was already six. 

And what I feared the most, happened. 

As I was running towards Erens cell, I heard him screaming. 

“Stop. Please stop. I beg you.” 

It was the first time I heard his voice. It was the first time my heart was racing this fast. Something in me felt weird the moment I unlocked the cell he was held in and seeing him in that horrible state. 

He was struggling, screaming, and crying in his sleep. And without a second thought I ran towards him and placed a hand in his shoulder. 

“Eren? wake up. It isn’t real. It’s only a nightmare.” 

Then it happened. He turned around and took me in his arms. 

Burying his face in the crook of my neck, his body trembled violently against mine. 

“Make it go away. Make him stop.”

He was crying. My chest tightened at the feeling of his tears on my skin. 

“Please lady. Make him stop.” He whispered, his strong arms tightening around my waist as he pulled me closer, his shirt soaking wet with sweat as I placed my palm against his chest. Somehow feeling the need to put some distance between us. 

Wait. Lady? Since when was I a lady? 

Then, taking me by surprise, that I had already prepared on my way here from my hands. 

And for a second, our eyes locked in the dim light, his green eyes bored into mine. At that moment, the only thing I could hear was his hard breathing and the ringing of my heart. 

I swallowed, my stomach clenching under his scrutiny. 

His eyes held mine as he said

”I don’t want to wake up. It hurts. Make sure that I will never wake up.” 


End file.
